1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a protection switching management apparatus and method for effective use of resources in a multilayer or multi-domain, and more particularly, to a protection switching management apparatus and method that cost-effectively applies a protection switching function to a network in which multiple layers or multiple domains interwork with one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
A protection path may be set in preparation for a fault occurring in a main path through which a packet is transmitted. In a normal operation of the main path, the protection path may not be used. However, in response to a fault occurring in the main path, a transmission path may be switched from the main path to the protection path to transmit the packet. For the switching to the protection path, the protection path may be activated first. To connect two successive network components among network components in the protection path, a multiplexing structure of an upper layer may be set.
Current connection-oriented transport network technology may include operations, administration, and maintenance (OAM) of a traditional circuit-based synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH), and a circuit-based optical transport network (OTN) and a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) network based on protection switching technology. By developing packet transport technology that applies technology for implementing such a highly-trusted network, the highly-trusted network may expand into a field of Ethernet and multiprotocol label switching-transport profile (MPLS-TP).
Current systems may be configured by integrating such technologies and a transport function. Thus, in each domain applying the same transport technology, a layer may be subdivided into sub-layers and managed for each sub-layer.
For example, sub-layering a virtual local area network (VLAN) and a virtual extensible local area network (VxLAN) may be possible using Q-in-Q technology in Ethernet, and, in an OTN, subdividing an optical channel data unit (ODU) trail may be possible and layering the ODU trail may be possible using multiplexing.
Traditional technologies may determine whether to set a protection path based on information associated with an available resource of each layer, and thus there is a desire for a method to prevent additional setting of an overlapping protection segment between layers.